Currently, the mobile handheld devices in the market are increasingly used for different functions, for example, browsing in the internet, making phone calls, viewing different media content, listening to music or radio, preparing presentations or documents, sending email, as well as using clock and calendar functions. The different functions place various requirements on the user interface of the devices. One common requirement is a big display with a convenient viewing angle.